intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanatos
"My Brothers and Sisters were the first demons created by Intelus to create balance in the developing Whirlpool, however even a task like this can create strife, hence why we banished our brother to the Dark Realm till he was sealed inside you Demon Reaper." Thanatos' quote to Cairne Smith upon his Arrival to The Gates Thanatos or better known as The Demon God of Death is one of the Five Demon Gods of Intelus created to keep balance in the developing galaxy. He is represented as Intelus' heart whom he sacrificed to create Thanatos. He is the father of Charos Death, whom is created when Intelus' heart bled when Thanatos was created, this drop of blood formed into Charos. He serves as one of the driving forces in The Demon Hunter Arc. He is considered the third most powerful demon, only topped by his sister Concordia and brother Cognitio, despite representing death, his reverence is third best by Concordia and Intelus. Despite this his main duty is make sure that all life comes to an end and is then sent to Intelus for renewal. He makes this possible by connecting his dimension The Gates to The Heavens, Power and Influence Thanatos being the Demon God of Death is thought to have multiple powers like his brothers and sisters, however he doesn't. He does control the many demons that do Intelus' bidding. It's said he is the Demon Leader but really he is the Relay for Intelus. He is noted to have the power to take people's souls if they deem to be cheating death. This has been noted several times in the Royal Family Arc, as Queen Olyessa mysteriously dies in her sleep after drinking a special drink that gives her extended life to rule the Republic more. However it is not believed that it is Thanatos' doing. His influence in the Galaxy is somewhat revered, he is mainly worshiped by the Demon Hunters who revere him as a Guide to stop demons. He does have a shrine inside the Demon Hunter Academy on Meridum, It's believed that this shrine was only added as Charos is infact Thanatos' son. The Gates Like the other Demon Gods, Thanatos has The Gates as his dimensional plane. On eyewitness account by Cairne Smith, The Gates is considered a massive dark plane with the souls of the dead walking towards one place, a massive gate like structure that leads to The Heavens. It's said at the Gates Entrance, is Thanatos himself standing there making sure only souls make it through, any demons or mortals are casted out back to the Real Plane. It is considered forbidden for a Mortal to enter The Gates as much as a Mortal to enter the Heavens without dying, but only one exception was ever made possible and that was by Cairne Smith, who with Charos' help entered the Gates to get Adrian's soul back. The Dark Realm It's said that the Dark Realm was created as the first Gates, but instead it was created by Thanatos as a form of prison, and this was proven by Thanatos himself when he opened the gate to the Dark Realm, and with the help of his brothers and sisters, they casted out Messorem out into the Dark Realm sealing him inside it forever. Appearance It is said Thanatos took the appearance of wolf/werewolf dragon hybrid, which wouldn't make sense as his son Charos is dragon appearance, it's later described that when Charos entered the real world, he assumed the form of a Slimerian who's appearance depends on the host they absorb. It could indicate that Charos' true form is like his father. Appearance in the Chronicles The Royal Family Arc Thanatos makes alot of appearances and mentions throughout the Royal Family Arc, particularly in the later series where the Demon Hunter Arc merges temporarily with the RFA. His first appearance is in the Families of the Galactic Era Sub-Arc when Queen Taliyah makes a deal with Thanatos for immortality but even then Thanatos doesn't allow it and silently takes the queen's life in her sleep. He makes multiple appearences in the form of statues that are scattered throughout parts of the Capital City, it's believed that Thanatos allows safe passage to through the Gates if they worshiped him, this reverence makes him the third most revered god in the Chronicles. He makes another appearance as well in the form of a holiday, called Sanctumos Day, here much like the term Halloween, Sanctumos Day is celebrated however around the middle of 11th Month of Novemos. Here people decorate their cities in Sanctumos colors of Yellow, White, Orange and Grey in respect to Thanatos who is the Demon God of Death. In respect to Thanatos if they kids go around in costumes, he won't send the demons to harvest souls on this day. This makes this holiday important in the Republic and highly respected. The Demon Hunter Arc Thanatos makes constant appearences in the Demon Hunter Arc, more importantly after Act Four: Re-Emergence. He makes his appearence at the beginning of the Act when Cairne is awakened by him after a nightmare that snaps him out of meditation of 4 years. This nightmares gives Cairne a vision of the future of what will happen, more importantly someone close to him dies. Ignoring the signs, Cairne shrugs it off. It was later on when Adrian dies at the hands of the Demon, Cairne cries out for someone to get his brother back. Charos soon opens the light up saying his father Thanatos can, shocked at this Cairne desperately agrees and soon they enter The Gates where Thanatos himself stands guarding watch over the souls of the dead. It's later mentioned in the Re-Emergence Act, that Thanatos has a strict law of no mortals or demons allowed in his dimension, especially Hunters like Cairne, but Charos manages to convince his father that Cairne wants his brother back, Thanatos says it's impossible to get a soul back from the Heavens, as their minds are wiped clean, but Cairne doesn't care he cares for his brother and wants him back, this show of heart and soul convinces Thanatos to let him into the Heavens. Thanatos makes one last appearence in the Re-Emergence Act after Cairne gets Adrian's soul from The Heavens, he always refers Cairne as the Demon Reaper, which foreshadows his job and the demon that is sealed inside of him. He applies a special seal to Cairne's head just incase he says It'll give him more control of his powers more. Hee is mentioned in Act Six: Unstable Planes '''by the First Demon Hunter Council, saying that he had ruled an empire along with the other demon gods, It is believed his empire was the Allosarain Empire a very old empire that disappeared around the same time of the Crocodites. '''The Insanity Arc Thanatos is briefly mentioned but never makes an appearance in climatic battle on Omega X, as Messorem who by now has full control of Cairne's body, laughs out that not even Jason can defeat him, and makes an insult to Cognitio, Thanatos, Concordia and Iustitia saying not even they couldn't defeat him they just banished him to the Dark Realm. However when Jason does defeat him, he in a sorrowful tone begs his brothers and sisters forgiveness before exploding into pure light.